xania_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zhautakar
The Zhautakar (Xanian: Xâutakar) is the military arm of the Xanian Empire, tasked with defending the Xanian people from themselves and outside forces. Established shortly after the formation of the empire itself, the Zhautakar answers directly to the Tazen himself, and to no one else. The Zhautakar works diligently to prevent the thousands of Xanian households and their ruling zharuks from warring against each other to such a degree that it begins to destabilize the Xanian Empire from within, and also steps in to punish houses which attempt to challenge the rule of the Tazen. Drawn from warriors hailing from all households, the Zhautakar takes only the most elite and obedient members of house warrior hosts, to serve the empire as a whole. The single largest military force in the known universe, the Zhautakar is the unchallenged might in the empire. Answering to the central imperial government, the Zhautakar is above the petty infighting of the zharuks and their houses, and serves to keep them from destroying the empire and its people with their constant warfare. Despite consisting of just over one quarter of one percent of the entire warrior population of the Xanian Empire, the Zhautakar still remains a much larger force than that of any five houses' own military forces put together. The Zhautakar is led by the Ta'Zhadak, who is the supreme military commander of the imperial military, and reports to the Tazen on the state and activities of the military forces. History Organization Command Structure Branches Imperial Army Imperial Navy Obsidian Guard Ranks and insignia Personnel Recruitment The Zhautakar does not take recruits from those seeking to join the organization. Instead, it looks for those it deems worthy of the honor to serving the Tazen, and by extension Zhauti, directly. Warriors with a long history of combat expertise and fidelity beyond even the already superb fidelity of their fellow the Xanians, are selected by Zhautakar recruiters to take part in a trial held regularly every one hundred years to expand the ranks of the imperial military. These recruiters are spread throughout the empire, and are permitted to fight alongside warrior cadres of particular interest to the Zhautakar commanders. The Zhautakar seeks to look for potential recruits in a stealthy manner so as to see the warriors in their normal routines. However, because Xanians belonging to different households are instinctively able to tell whether or not another Xanian is from their house, the Zhautakar attachs recruiters from the same household as the prospective recruits to serve in selected cadres of interest. This allows the warriors to remain unaware they are being screened by the Zhautakar as potential members of their elite fighting force. Training Training in the Zhautakar is brutal and unforgiving, more so than that of the regular household warriors born to withstand pain and suffering. Seeking to filter out the weakest of the elite demands a rigorous process which rarely returns survivors. Even for those who have been rejected from the Zhautakar following the trials, rejects are held in respect by their peers simply for surviving the ordeal. As aforementioned, Xanian warriors are born and breed for killing, and to excel on the battlefield, must be able to take the punishment they endure and give as good as they got. Zhautakar training pushes even warrior biology to its limits, so much so that if one were to make it through the process alive, they would be held as the most powerful and dangerous members of their species. Ridiculous shooting tests demanding ridiculous accuracy scores, many for the sniper sub-caste demanding shots to be perfect every 95 out of 100 shots fired. There is a perverse pride in the Zhautakar for its high death rate with regards to training, one saying in particular quoted; "Three die for every one that makes the cut". The qualification trials take place over a period of four years, serving only to weed out those who are deemed unworthy of joining the Zhautakar. Zhautakar aspirants who are selected by recruiters to take part in the infamous trials undergo a harsh regime out of the twenty-four hours of a day on worlds governed by the Zhautakar, each either naturally similar to one another or artifically modified to share the same qualities. Recruits are awoken before dawn, and spend the first two hours of their day in physical training and exercises. Following that, they are granted fifteen minutes to shower and breakfast each. After that, they spend four hours in studies followed by another two hours of physical training, then half and hour for lunch. Then they are given four hours of additional study, two hours of physical training, and then one hour of political lecturing to make them aware of imperial policies. This leaves only ten hours for dinner, study, and sleep in preparation for the next day's training regime. This all takes place on the first year of the trials, with the second year consists of simulated combat exercises which are tacked onto the previous schedule, leaving even less time for rest and recuperation. The next two years consist of live-fire exercises which are almost indistigushable from actual combat situations. The period of time the wargames take up ranges from half a day to half a month, and many trainees die in the process, weeding out only the strong and adaptable. The purpose of the wargames is to engage the trainees in a new style of warfare in which more control of the tactics and flow of battle is placed on the warriors. By the time the trials come to a close, the average Zhautakar aspairent gets about three to four hours of sleep a day. Any recruits who cannot make it through the harsh regime are permitted to polietly reject the honor of joining, but may not be reconsidered for recruitment for another hundred years. Uniforms Category:Zhautakar Category:Copyright